d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Spencer of Thadeus
Spencer's original mission was to find the assassin that murdered his foster father and brothers. Having already been begriefed by the kidnapping of his sister, he vowed that he would confront this assassin. Prior to this, he had been killed in a heroic attempt to prevent a relic to be stolen from his temple, and therefore he is naturally cautious. Upon meeting his assassin, he discovered that the man now sought redemption for his sins, which left Spencer very confused. Spencer decided that the assassin's redemption was more important than revenge for his father's death, and saw that the assassin would pay a penance for his crimes in good deeds and monetary costs. Having forsworn all his own possessions, Spencer travels out, spreading the good word of Ilmater to many of the downtrodden. During one particular adventure, he used his strength to hold up an iron wall that had been brought down upon him and his companions by a disciple of Dispater. While his companions got away, Spencer was crushed to death under the pressure. Many years later, Spencer is back to see to the destruction of the acolyte who wishes to resurrect a great forthcoming evil. Having been sent down on this holy purpose, he has been given the right to return from the heavens until this mission is complete. Spencer of Thadeus is designed with 36 point buy. He uses rules from the and . He also uses the "Vow of Poverty" which is often considered broken in many gaming groups. |domains=Strength, Good |SLAcl=Caster Level 26 |SLA=''at will'': Daylight, Detect Evil 3/day: Bless, Shield Other 1/day: Celestial Brilliance, Commune (Ilmater only) |str=16 |dex=20 |con=— |int=12 |wis=30 |cha=24 |sq=Deathless Traits, Deflection, Divine Grace, Evasion, Holy Purpose, Holy Suffering, Regeneration |feats=Sacred Vow, Vow of Poverty, Stunning Fist, Combat Reflexes, Nimbus of Light, Endurance(Greater), Intuitive Attack, Improved Toughness, Holy Radiance, Diehard, Vow of Obedience, Deflect Arrows, Servant of the Heavens, Improved Initiative, Sanctify Natural Attack, Hands of the Healer, Gift of Grace, Stigmata, Turn Resistance, Gift of Discernment, Holy Strike, Penetrate Damage Reduction (Cold Iron) |skills=Climb +10, Concentration +25, Diplomacy +17, Diplomacy with Good Aligned Creatures +19, Knowledge (history) +2, Knowledge (nobility & royalty) +2, Knowledge (religion) +29, Knowledge (the planes) +10, Sense Motive +18, Sense Motive with Good Aligned Creatures +20, Spellcraft +9 |possessions=Holy Symbol of Ilmater |variants= Deathless Traits: Spencer is not subject to critical hits, nonlethal damage, or ability drain. Spencer is immune to damage to physical ability scores (Strength and Dexterity), as well as to all mind effecting effects (charms, compulsions, phantasms, patterns, and morale effects.) Spencer is immune to poison, sleep effects, paralysis, stunning, disease, and death effects. Spencer is immune to any effect that requires a Fortitude save unless that effect works on objects, or has a harmless effect. Spencer can not run. If Spencer reaches 0 hit points, he is destroyed. Evasion: When Spencer makes a successful Reflex save against an attack that normally deals have damage on a successful save, he takes no damage. Spencer can only use Evasion when wearing light armor or no armor. Spencer can not use Evasion if he is helpless. Flurry of Blows: As a full round action, Spencer may make a flurry of blows attack, gaining an extra attack at his highest bonus, but reducing the attack roll of all his attacks by 2. Therefore if he uses the Flurry, he can attack at +26/+26/+21/+16. Holy Purpose: (See Book of Exalted Deeds page 69) Holy Suffering: (See Player’s Guide to Faerûn page 185) Lay On Hands: Spencer may heal 16 hit points each day. Spencer may choose to divide his healing upon multiple recipients, and he doesn’t have to use it all at once. Using lay on hands is a standard action. Magic Circle against Evil: Spencer emits a Magic Circle against evil around him in a 10' radius. All allies near Spencer gain a +2deflection bonus to armor class and a +2resistance bonus to saving throws. Additionally, all characters gain immune to possession effects (such as charms) and are unable to be touched by summoned creatures. Regeneration: Spencer heals 26 hit points of damage every hour. Smite Evil: Spencer may make a Smite Evil attack. He adds +7 to his attack roll and deals +2 damage. If Spencer accidentally uses smite on a creature that is not evil, his smite has no effect, but the ability is still used up for the day. Stunning Fist: Spencer may make a Stunning Fist attack. If a foe is damaged by his unarmed strike, they must make a Fortitude Save DC33 or be stunned for one round. This takes effect in addition to the damage. Spencer may not use this ability more than once around, and he can not use it on constructs, oozes, plants, undead, incorporeal creatures, and creatures immune to critical hits. Sustenance: Spencer does not need to eat, sleep, or breathe. Turn Undead: Spencer may turn undead as a 2nd level cleric. }} -VorpalKnight- Category:Low-Epic Category:Epic